


Coffee Break

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruising, Crack Pairing, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, Tina Chen - Freeform, Wall of text, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Being a cop is tough.  Thankfully Gavin and Tina have a pretty good way of dealing with stress on their coffee breaks.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes- You should know by now that I have a tendency to write the occasional crackship for DBH. This time it’s a smutfic featuring Gavin Reed and Tina Chen. I hope you enjoy it. Also I wrote this all in one sitting, weird how that happens sometimes.

This day seemed to drag. Gavin mused as he glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall across from his desk before looking to his computer once more, at the mostly unfinished report staring back at him. He knew he should focus on his work, especially after the case he had just worked on. A scowl forming on Gavin’s face as he recalled the case where he and Chris had to investigate a case where a man had so heartlessly butchered his wife and kids during breakfast. And to make matters worst the bastard actually acted like he had done nothing wrong, like bludgeoning his wife and kids was just something people did.

Anger swelled in Gavin’s chest at he thought back to that, remembering Chris pulling him off the man before he could do anymore damage to the other man aside from breaking his nose. Not his finest moment Gavin had to admit as he glanced at the clock again, then to the clock in the right-hand corner of his computer. And now he was here, seated at his desk waiting for the right moment, that moment he seemed to look forward to every week. After all, he and his long time friend Tina had come up with a.... way to relieve stress that came with this job. And trust him Gavin had tried anything and everything to help him relieve stress. And none of it worked, not anything anyone suggested to him from exercise, to trying to write it down, Ben had suggested he light some of those scented candles. But Gavin had cats who liked to jump up on anything and everything. So that was a no, and he actually laughed in Connor’s face when the asshole had suggested he cut down on caffeine and even spend time with his family and friends. For one all his friends were here, as for his family? Yeah, no way in hell was Gavin ever talking to them ever again.

It seemed like it was a loss cause until Tina approached him at the bar one night and came up with a perfect solution one night. He remembered her dragging him towards the bathroom, remember the the stupid look that fell over his face when Tina dropped to her knees and began to undoing his zipper, a coy look on her face as she looked up at him. Her hand wrapping around his cock as she took him into her mouth, making Gavin gasp, his hands flying to the back of her head as she sucked him off. Remembering how he had to bite down on his bottom lip in order to keep from making any noises as his orgasm crept up on him. It didn’t take long for him to cum, spilling his seed down Tina’s eager throat before she pulled off of his with a pop. 

However they were far from done, as she dragged him further into the bathroom, and Gavin was all too happy to help her out as he pressed her against the grimy bathroom wall and fucked her. Leaving bitemarks on her neck as she gasped out his name as he hit that sweet spot inside of her. Gavin blushed as he thought back to that time, after all in the years he had known her he never in a million years ever thought Tina was like that. But after that night Gavin had found himself to be far more relaxed after than night. 

That had been three months ago, and since then the two of them had agreed to make it a thing for whenever they got too stressed and needed to blow of some steam. As Tina had put it, at first Gavin seemed rather reluctant about it but Tina had reassured him that it was okay, and besides she told him it helped with her stress relief as well. Which was odd, for some reason whenever he looked at her he never thought she was the type to let stress get to her. She always seemed so cool, calm, never seemed to let anything this job threw at her get to her. But, Gavin shrugged he guess it could get to everybody.

And now, here he was waiting eagerly for Tina to take her coffee break as they had discussed a few days prior. The plan was that when she went on her coffee break she would head to the locker room and wait for him to follow after ten minutes after, but, Gavin glanced at the clock once more. It seemed that all clocks in the place were broken. However Gavin’s patience was soon rewarded as he spotted Tina walking past his desk, shooting him a pointed look as she did so before moving down the hall to where the locker rooms were. Heart pounding in his chest Gavin watched as she disappeared, glancing at the clock for the hundredth time that day it took all his fragile self-control not to leap up from his seat and rush down the hall. Ten minutes, he could wait ten minutes...

Why did ten minutes had to seem like ten hours? 

Finally it hit the ten minute mark, and Gavin had to keep himself from leaping out from his seat. Licking his lips Gavin calmly got up from his seat and followed after her. Entering the locker room Gavin looked around, looking for any sign of Tina when something slammed into him from behind. Making him cry out as he hit the lockers across from him, whirling around Gavin came face to face with a smirking Tina. Hunger shining in her eyes as she looked up at him, her hands pressed firmly against his chest, keeping him pinned against the lockers as she pressed her lips to his. 

Wrapping his arms around her Gavin deepened the kiss, tongue pushing past her lips to clash with her own, as he spun them around until she was pressed against the lockers, her dark hair framing her face as she looked up at him as he busied himself with undoing her shirt, tossing her shirt onto the bench Gavin peppered kisses along her neck and jaw, before biting down on her shoulder, making her gasp as she threw her head back, eyes closed as she buried her fingers in his hair as his lips trailed down her bra clad tits, his hands sliding up to cup them, god how he wished he had more time, he wanted nothing more than to leave his mark on every inch of her flawless skin, but it was only a matter of time before someone barged in on them. 

However before he could dwell on that thought anymore Tina pushed him away slightly, giving him a coy smile she pressed him against the locker as she undid his belt and jeans, revealing the dark green boxers he was wearing. Hungry eyes settling on the noticeable bulge forming in the crotch and the wet spot as well. 

“Have I kept you waiting?” she teased, as she tugged his boxers down, his cock springing free. 

“Only a little bit.” Gavin gasped, as she wrapped her hands around his cock, and began to pump him, her thumb brushing against the tip, making Gavin gasp. 

Shooting him a warning glance Tina took him in her mouth, as Gavin bit down on his bottom lip, urging himself to keep it down, the last thing any of them needed was to get caught like this. And Gavin was sure a few people would never let him live it down if they found out, as he buried his fingers in Tina’s dark locks. God, she was just so damn good with that mouth of hers, it wouldn’t be long before he came, he thought as he felt his orgasm crept up on him.

“God, Tina...” Gavin choked out, as she took him in her mouth completely as he came, Gavin’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he came, cum dripping down Tina’s chin as she pulled off of him, dark eyes looking up at him as Gavin fought to catch his breath. “You’re just too damn good with that mouth of yours, I swear.” He panted, shooting her a glance, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. 

Tina’s only response was to give him a smile as she pressed her lips to his, but they were far from done, as Gavin pulled her close. Pressing her against the lockers once more his hands making quick work of her pants, fingers pushing her panties to the side, revealing her pussy to him, Gavin’s cock twitching at the sight of it as he pressed his lips to Tina’s as he eased himself inside of her. A low moan escaping her lips as he buried himself balls deep inside of her. 

Resting his forehead against hers he allowed her a moment to adjust to him before he began to move, pushing breathy gasps from Tina as he fucked her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, she smelled of strawberries and something that was entirely Tina as she dug her nails into bareback, leaving bloody scratches in her wake as Gavin’s thrust’s became a bit more sporadic. Finally after what seemed like forever Tina let out a strangled cry as she came, her cunt squeezing around Gavin’s cock as she did so, and that was all it took as Gavin pressed his face against her neck as he came. Rolling his hips as few more times he pulled out of her. The two of them remained like that for what seemed like forever when Tina gave him a little nudge, softly telling him to get off of her. 

Reluctantly pulling away the two of them went through the motions of getting cleaned up before heading towards the door. 

“That, as always, was fun.” Tina said, giving him a sweet smile as they walked down the hall, not giving any indication of what happened in the locker room. 

Returning her smile Gavin nodded. “Same time in the next week?” he asked.

Nodding Tina headed off to rejoin her partner as Gavin returned to his desk, feeling ten times better than he had before as he went back to go work. All while eagerly looking forward to the next time they got together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes- And here is the conclusion of Coffee Break, also here's a bit of pointless info but I came up with this idea during my coffee break at work. Never less I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
